


Ordinary

by LadyKnightOfHollyrose



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnightOfHollyrose/pseuds/LadyKnightOfHollyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She watches life pass her by, a sheet of glass separating her from the world she now fears returning to. 10 unrelated Durarara!! drabbles. The 10-100 word drabble meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary

_The 10-100 word drabble meme: Durarara!! Style~_

**_  
_**

**10 Words** _, Simon_

Keeping Ikebukuro’s peace; it’s all in a day’s work, really.

 **20 Words** _, Saki_

She watches life pass her by, a sheet of glass separating her from the world she now fears returning to.

 **30 Words** _, Namie/Seiji_

For Seiji, she would do anything. She’d dirty her hands to keep his clean; amend his mistakes to lighten his burden. But she could only ever really be his sister.

 **40 Words** _, Dotachin_

Sometimes he wonders what it would be like to be a normal citizen of Ikebukuro; away from the gangs, from Izaya and his tricks, from the mayhem. The thought lasts only a second; he wouldn’t miss this for the world.

 **50 Words,** _Sonohara Anri/Harima Mika_

Aloud, they insist that they use each other; it’s more like an intricate game of give and take. Mika stalks her ‘crushes’ by day, but always goes back to Anri in the end. Though Ari takes advantage of Mika’s approachability to interact with others, it is Mika she depends on.

 **60 Words** , _Izaya/World_

Izaya likes to think of himself as a scientist at heart; after all, what is Ikebukuro but a giant petri dish, ready to be observed? An experiment with so many variables – all he has to do is mention something here to the right person, and the catalyst is sprung.  
Pandemonium. Izaya watches with delight as his beloved guinea pigs clash.

**70 Words,** _Celty/Shinra_

Shinra is a selfish man. He wasn’t one of those men who, when they liked a lady, wanted to parade the girl around like a trophy. No, Shinra wanted to keep her tucked away in their apartment, away from prying eyes. He wanted to keep her for himself, to drive away any temptation she may have to leave. When Namie approached him to do the cosmetic surgery, he didn’t hesitate.

**80 Words** (+10), _Erika/Walker_

“We need to try something different; using the same techniques is getting awfully boring…”  
“That’s true. You know, I’ve always wanted to try what Tick from Baccano does…”  
“Do you have any pairs of scissors sharp enough?”  
“Well, won’t it be even more effective if they’re blunt?”  
“I guess so, but that on its own isn’t very interesting…”  
“How about we use that in combination with chilli powder and lemon juice?”  
“Oooh, that’d sting! Where exactly did you get that idea?”  
“…Doujinshi..?”  
“You are a woman after my own heart.”

**90 Words** (+21), _Shizuo/Kasuka_

“Kasuka; aren’t you afraid of me?”

Kasuka hadn’t seen the significance behind the question when it had been asked – he’d just answered honestly. Looking back on it now, he hates that there was ever a need for it.  
Shizuo has never had complete control of his temper; the first instance of him completely losing it was that one time Kasuka had eaten his share of pudding. He doesn’t feel guilty or responsible for his brother’s state – that’s not the reason for reminding him to keep drinking milk, keeping his bones from shattering or the encouragement to hold down a steady job.  
He doesn’t need guilt to want his brother happy.

**100 Words** (+18) _, Kida/Mikado_

They’ve walked Anri back to her flat, watching her disappear down the corridor before they turn and begin to make their own way home. Mikado’s still got those ridiculous bunny ears on – forgotten about them, most likely – and Masaomi stands by his assessment that they suit him well.  
They chatter quietly, easy as it’s always been, but Masaomi can feel a sense of dread creeping up his spine. This peace isn’t going to last and maybe things won’t ever be the same again. 

Mikado regards him with concern, and Masaomi realises he’s stopped.  
He cracks a joke; Mikado shakes his head and chuckles.  
He wants to see as many of those smiles as he can before that happens.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second attempt at the 10-100 word meme, but instead of pairing one character to a bunch of others throughout (like my Oofuri one), the idea is to write each part with a different character or pairing without using the same character twice =) As you can probably tell, my resolve to sticking to word limits fell face forward the further down I got but it was a pretty valiant effort overall~ (Or I think so at least! XD)
> 
> Also, just to note that #10 is set after episode 12.5, and #5 would probably be before Mika went missing ^.^
> 
> I realise that a few of them are a little rushed, but I hope it doesn't retract from the quality too much! Also #5 is the closest I've ever gotten to writing femmeslash/shoujo-ai, so if it doesn't work then apologies!


End file.
